Tsuna's Skole Liv!
by PineappleTuna6927
Summary: Tsuna er en helt vanlig gutt som bor i en fredfull by som heter Namimori. Hva vil skje når han får høre fra foreldrene sine at han skal bli sendt til en privatskole for gutter? Katastrofe og stress! Allx27 In Norwegian!


Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

[all27]

* * *

Tsuna's skole liv!

* * *

Tsuna er en helt vanlig gutt som bor i en fredfull by som heter Namimori. Hva vil skje når han får høre fra foreldrene sine at han skal bli sendt til en privatskole for gutter? Katastrofe og stress!

* * *

-Namimori gutteskole-

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada er en ganske normal gutt med et ganske normalt liv. Han bor i Namimori og går på en fin skole ved navn 'Namimori ungdomskole'. Karakterene hans var ikke akkurat de beste man kunne håpe på, men det holdt. En dag når han kom hjem fikk han beskjed av moren sin at han skulle starte på en privatskole for gutter. 'HVA!? En privatskole? Hvorfor må jeg det da?' Tsuna kunne ikke forstå grunnen til at de skulle sende han bort. 'Vi er lei for det vennen min, men faren din og jeg har lyst til å leve livet litt, så derfor sender vi deg bort for en 2 eller 3 år på en privatskole. Vi tror du vil få det supert. Du skal starte der om 2 dager.'

Tsuna så rart på foreldrene sine, før han gikk opp på rommet sitt. 'Jeg går opp og legger meg.' Etter at han hadde lukket igjen døren til rommet sitt slang han seg ned på sengen sin og mumlet for seg selv. 'Hvorfor måtte dette skje? Jeg vil fortsette på samme skole som Kyoko-chan, men jeg får jo ikke gjort det nå.' Han var så sliten etter dagen at han driftet inn i en rolig søvn. Neste morgen våknet hann av at det luktet godt fra første etasje. Han gikk ned etter å ha kledd på seg og fant moren sin ved frokost bordet. 'God morgen, vennen min. Har du sovet godt i natt?' Tsuna bare nikket til spørsmålet. 'Hvor er pappa? Han har da ikke jobb i dag?!' Moren hans (Nana) ristet på hodet. 'Nei, han dro bare ut for å kjøpe det du trengte for i morgen.' Tsuna så ned på gulvet, men satte seg ned ved bordet sammen med Nana. Neste morgen kom fort, og før Tsuna visste ordet av det så stod han på buss-plassen og ventet på bussen for å komme.

Han ville egentlig ikke dette. Der kom den. Bussen. Nå hadde bussjåføren sett han, så nå var det ingen vei tilbake. Bussen stoppe forran han og en litt høy mann med svart hår og ett øye åpent kom ut av bussen. 'Er du en av dem som skal starte på Namimori private gutteskole?' Tsuna ville egentilig ikke svare, men han var jo selvfølgelig nødt. 'Ja, jeg starter I dag.' svarte han med ansiktet mot bakken. 'Å, da skal du være med her. Navnet er Lambo, forresten.' svarte mannen med et smil om munnen. Tsuna så opp på han og smilte ett av sine nydelige smil mot Lambo. Han ble litt slått av det fine og avslappende smilet, men kom seg fort til virkeligheten igjen. Tsuna gikk inn på bussen og merket at det ikke var så mange som satt der. Han kjente ingen av de som satt der, men han hadde ikke hatt noe imot og bli kjent med dem. Det var 7 stykker som satt der. En hadde en underlig frysyre som var formet som en ananas og hadde ett rødt øye og ett blått. Egentlig Ganske fint, tenkete Tsuna. I ett annet sete satt det en med grått hår og en høy med svart hår. Han med det grå håret så irritert ut og så ut som han ville sprenge sidemannen sin til himmels. Sidemannen hans bare lo og smilte rolig mot han. I sete bak dem satt det en høy gutt med svart hår og han så bare ut som om han bare vil at alle skal forsvinne fra han. Han virket Ganske skummel for Tsuna så han hadde tenkt og prøve å holde seg unna han. På setet over han satt det to stykker. En med hvitt hår og en med briller og rødt hår.

Det som fasinerte Tsuna med han som hadde det hvite håret var det blåe market han hadde under det ene øyet. Han med det røde håret virket grei. Den siste som satt der på bussen var en med blondt hår og blå øyne. Han hadde tatoveringer oppover den ene armen og en pisk I siden av buksa. Tsuna gikk for å finne seg en plass og market ikke de blikkene han fikk fra de på bussen. Han to og satte seg forran han med det ananas formede håret. Det neste han visste var at noen holdt rundt nakken hans på en lekefull måte. Han snudde seg og fikk øye på han som satt bak han. 'Kufufu, for en ny, søt leke vi har fått inn på skolen. Hva heter du?' spurte han som satt bak Tsuna. Tsuna svalgte og svarte han. 'Sawada T-tsunayoshi.' Han bak hadde endelig sluppet Tsunas nakke, men når Tsuna snudde seg igjen for å se, så han all sammen på bussen hadde kommet mot han. 'SÅ SØT HAN ER. Han ligner en jente, høres ut som en og.' En åre poppet opp I panna på Tsuna når han hørte disse fornemmelsene. Han ville ikke akkuratt si det at han ble glad av det å bli kalt søt og at han lignet en jente.

Han følte for å sette seg litt lengre frem, men I det han skulle gå lengre frem ble han dratt bakover. Han rakk ikke å se hvem det var før han satt oppå ett fang. Han ville egentlig ikke snu seg for og se, men gjorde det alikevel. Der satt han som virket så sur og sint hele tiden. Plutselig satte han Tsuna ned ved siden av han og la seg ned på fanget hans. 'Sitt stille, ellers biter jeg deg til døde.' Tsuna stivnet helt. Han ville ikke dø. Ikke enda. Han satt helt stille helt til han ble dratt en annen retning igjen. Når vil dette at slutt? Plutselig var han I en stor klem av han med det hvite håret. 'Awwww, Tsu-chan. Du er det søteste jeg har sett! Mitt navn er Byakuran. Hvilket rom skal du ha? Håper vi får samme rom. Håper ikke du?' Klemmen ble fort avbrutt av en sterk arm som dro han i den andre retningen. Nå var han midt i mellom to stykkerByakuran dro i den andre enden og han med den blå ananas sveisen i den andre. _'Kan ting bli verre enn dette?'_ tenkte Tsuna mens han ble hlt og dratt i begge ender. Endelig stoppet bussen og Tsuna var den første til å hoppe ut av bussen. Han tok bagasjen sin og løp for harde livet opp på kontoret til rektoren for å få ett rom. Han fikk rom nr. 27. 'Hmmm... 20...23...25...27! Her er det!' _'Lurer på hvem jeg deler rom med.' _Tsuna stakk nøkklen inn i nøkkelhullet og åpnet døren. Når han kom inn trodde hen ikke hva han så. '_Hvorfor han?!'_ Der inne i romme lå selvfølgelig han som kalte seg for Byakuran på en seng og leste. 'Ahhhh. Tsu-chan! Vi deler rom. Det var dette jeg håpte på. Vi skal få det så gøy så.' Sa han mens han la en mashmellow i munnen. 'Vil du ha en, Tsu-chan?' Tsuna hørte ikke etter. Han hold på å falle fra hverandre der han stod, inne på rommet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Åhhh, stakkars Tsuna.. xD

Jeg vil gjerne høre hva dere synes om fic-en min og sorry for at det første kapittlet er kort..

Jeg er åpen for nye ideér, så det er bare å komme med det... **=D**

**Jeg vil også gjerne vite hvilken par dere vil like og ha i fic-en!! ^^**

PinappleTuna~


End file.
